Heaven
by Aivios Black
Summary: Kata orang surga itu di telapak kaki ibu. Tapi malam ini, Chanyeol menemukan surganya yang lain. "Aku gak mau ditunangkan. Hamili aku agar perjodohan itu batal, Chanyeol." ChanBaek GS fic, bahasa semi non-baku. PWP. RnR, please.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven

.

.

Summary: Kata orang surga itu di telapak kaki ibu. Tapi malam ini, Chanyeol menemukan surganya yang lain.

Warning: ChanBaek GS fic, bahasa semi non-baku, gaje, enceh. PWP. AREA UMUR 21. YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR CLOSE TAB ATAU LANJUT TAPI RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI!

.

.

Mungkin di kehidupan masa lalunya Chanyeol mungkin pernah menyelamatkan Korea atau sejenisnya kata si Jongin. Kalau enggak, mana mungkin kehidupan Chanyeol begitu sempurna kayak sekarang ini.

Pertama, si Chanyeol itu walaupun ga kaya, tapi bisa sekolah di sekolah privat yang isinya notabene anak orang kaya berkat beasiswa yang diterimanya. Udah ganteng, pinter pula. Makanya Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan beasiswa full 3 tahun untuk sekolah di XO High School.

Kedua, guru-guru killer pun sayang banget sama dia. Mungkin karena dia suka ngebantu guru-guru beresin berkas-berkas, bantuin bawa buku atau buatin modul buat bahan ngajar. Menurut Jongin agak ngejilat sih, tapi buat Chanyeol itu namanya ngambil hati guru.

Ketiga, dia bisa pacaran sama Byun Baekhyun, salah satu siswi termanis dan terkaya di XO High School. Kekayaan keluarganya udah melimpah ruah sampai meluber muncrat-muncrat juga ga bakalan abis. Beli istana, mansion, penthouse 100 juga masih banyak gak keliatan ujungnya. Ibaratnya itu kasta Baekhyun udah macam kasta tuan putri sementara kasta Chanyeol itu hanyalah kasta tukang kebon di istana megah Baekhyun. Agak miris memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Jujur sama gue, lo pakai dukun mana melet Baekhyun sampai dia mau sama lo?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol mukul kepala Jongin dengan kamus ditangannya.

"Kalau ngomong jangan goblok, ya! Cinta kami tulus, gak pakai dukun-dukunan!" kata Chanyeol emosi.

"Bro, sadar bro! 1 sekolah tau lu ganteng! Tapi lo tuh cuma siswa beasiswa. Duit aja lu gak ada. Mau lamar anak gadis orang pakai apa? Baju lu robek aja mak lu yang nambal! Bukan beli baru." balas Jongin sengit.

"Sudah, lebih baik diam saja Jongin. Ini masih siang, jangan bikin emosi. Apa salahnya baju robek ditambal? Saya justru senang ga harus menyusahkan ibu saya membuang uang untuk hal yang masih bisa diperbaiki." Chanyeol membalas.

Anak berbakti dan sayang ibu memang si Chanyeol.

Mendadak ada suara halus banget menyapa indera pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang..." sapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanda dia menyapa Jongin. Jongin pun mengangguk pelan.

"Eh, sayang. Kamu sudah mau pulang? Aku anterin, ya?" Chanyeol langsung sumringah.

"Gue balik dulu ya, Jong! Dah." Chanyeol tidak menunggu balasan Jongin dan langsung cabut aja.

Chanyeol pun naik ke mobil Baekhyun. Ya, mobil _Baekhyun._ Tidak ada rasa gengsi-gengsian walaupun dia seorang cowok dan Baekhyun cewek tapi dia malah nebeng mobil Baekhyun. Biasanya sih Chanyeol bakal nganter Baekhyun sampai depan rumahnya, terus dia naik ojek online pulang ke kompleks rumahnya yang lumayan dekat sama rumah Baekhyun. Lumayan menghemat dikit ongkos ojek online kalau cuman jarak segini.

Cinta tidak memandang materi. Lagipula yang Chanyeol cintai adalah Baekhyunnya, bukan mobilnya. Seandainya Baekhyun anak tukang jahit kayak Chanyeol sekalipun, bukan anak orang kaya, Chanyeol akan tetap sayang sama Baekhyun.

Di mobil, suasana agak hening. Hanya suara lantunan lagu dari radio yang menemani mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah agak sedikit heran daritadi. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun pendiam seperti ini. Biasanya dia sudah berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai harinya.

Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang nampak sendu.

"Kamu kenapa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Papa aku mau jodohin aku sama anak pengusaha minyak." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Bagai disambar petir dia siang bolong, saking kagetnya Chanyeol langsung nginjak pedal rem saking kagetnya.

 _Apa yang barusan? Baekhyun dijodohin? Jadi dia mau minta putus? Ya Tuhan cobaan apa yang sedang kah hantarkan pada hamba-Mu ini?_

"A-apa kamu bilang tadi? Dijodohin? Terus hubungan kita gimana? Kamu mau putus?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aku gak mau putus!" ujar Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

"Terus kita harus gimana sayang? Kamu mau aku jadi simpenan kamu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Gak lah, Chan! Jangan sebego itu, plis. Kamu ini siswa beasiswa! Harusnya kamu tuh lebih pinter dari aku!" potek Baekhyun.

"Terus kamu maunya gimana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Hamilin aku, Chan. Kalau aku hamil anak kamu, perjodohan pasti batal terus kita pasti dikawinin." jawab Baekhyun dengan entengnya.

"HAH!?" teriak Chanyeol kaget. Selama ini dicium aja Baekhyun malu-malu, grepe-grepe aja blom pernah dan sekarang dia langsung minta dihamilin?

 _Mungkin dulu Chanyeol pernah menyelamatkan dunia kali yak._

Mereka pun gak jadi pulang ke rumah Baekhyun. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menuju arah mall buat beli baju ganti. Soalnya Baekhyun risih kalau check-in di hotel masih mengenakan baju seragam. Jadinya mereka memutuskan untuk beli baju dulu.

Setelah dari mall mereka langsung menuju ke hotel. Hati Chanyeol dag dig dug luar biasa. Sebentar lagi dia bakalan menghamili Baekhyun terus dia sama Baekhyun bakalan jadi papa mama muda. Bahkan Chanyeol udah memikirkan konsekuensi kalau Baekhyun malah sampai diusir dari rumah dan dia harus menanggung hidup Baekhyun dan bayi dia kelak.

Dengan cinta semua pasti bisa diatasi.

Kan perut cuma butuh cinta gak perlu nasi. _Ya, kan?_

Sekarang Baekhyun lagi di kamar mandi. Tadi sudah gantian sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol mandi duluan biar segar. Nampaknya udah selesai mandi karena Chanyeol bisa dengar suara hairdryer lagi dipake.

Pas pintu kamar mandi terbuka, jantung Chanyeol rasanya mau lompat keluar. Baekhyun hanya makai handuk yang dililitkan di atas dadanya. Wajahnya memerah gitu karena habis mandi air panas. Dari jarak jauh aja Chanyeol bisa mencium wangi shampoo strawberry yang Baekhyun gunakan.

Mendadak nafsu Chanyeol memuncak, namun dia masih mencoba menahan diri. Siapa tau mendadak Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Walaupun nafsu, Chanyeol gak bakalan nyentuh Baekhyun klo gak dikasih izin.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun Chanyeol tetaplah seorang pria yang muda dan sehat. Disuguhkan buah dada yang menyembul ranum di hadapan matanya, tentu saja dia tergoda. Perlahan tapi pasti, penisnya negang juga membentuk tenda di handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Chanyeol.. kok diam aja kamu, sayang?" Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Buka handuk aku Chanyeol." bisik Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar lagi. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka helai handuk yang menutupi Baekhyun. Sekilas tadi tangannya sempat menyentuh dada Baekhyun.

 _Kenyal banget._

Dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat depan Chanyeol. Payudaranya yang besar membusung menggoda dengan dua tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang mulai mengeras akibat udara dingin yang menerpa. Pinggangnya begitu sintal dan pinggulnya begitu sempurna. Gundukan belahan sempit yang berada di antara pahanya pun halus tanpa bulu.

"Kamu gak suka badan aku, ya?" tanya Baekhyun saat merasa Chanyeol diam terlalu lama menatap badannya.

"E-enggak! Badan kamu bagus banget sayang! Sumpah!" ujar Chanyeol kelabakan. Ya kali badan sesempurna ini Chanyeol gak suka. Chanyeol belum gila.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis terus ngejinjit supaya bisa mencapai telinga Chanyeol. "Masukin penis kamu ke vagina aku sayang. Buat aku hamil dengan penis gede kamu..." bisik Baekhyun nakal sambil mengusap-usap penis Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya.

Tidak tahan, Chanyeol pun menggendong Baekhyun terus dilempar ke ranjang. Payudara Baekhyun bergoyang-goyang akibat dentuman pantatnya dengan kasur.

"Auch!" pekiknya. Tanpa disadari kakinya malah terbuka lebar, mempertontonkan vaginanya yang berwarna merah muda. Nampak begitu mungil dan rapat khas anak perawan. Chanyeol yang sudah tegang langsung naik dan mengungkung Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Channie~~~" Baekhyun bersuara manja saat Chanyeol mulai meremas dadanya. Jari-jari Chanyeol bermain di kedua putingnya, membuatnya tegang, sebelum Chanyeol memasukkan puting itu ke mulutnya. Dikenyotnya puting itu, sesekali dihisapnya keras yang membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang keenakan, kemudian dijilat-jilatnya lalu dikenyotnya lagi. Dari satu puting ke puting yang lainnya habis dikenyot Chanyeol.

"Auh...ahnnn..ahhh.. Chan.. Channie sayang... enak.. enak banget... kenyot terus puting aku Chanyeolll..." Baekhyun meracau nikmat. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau netein orang itu sebegini nikmatnya. Coba tau dari dulu dia netein Chanyeol kalau tau seperti ini nikmatnya. Dijilatnya dua puting Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol masih sibuk menikmati payudara Baekhyun. Sensasinya itu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Rasanya manis-manis kenyal gimana gitu dan Chanyeol gak mau berhenti menyusu puting Baekhyun. Tangannya juga sibuk meremas kekenyalan Baekhyun. Enak banget meremasnya, lebih enak dari ngeremes _squishy._ Tapi kalau menyusu terus, Baekhyun kan gak bakalan hamil. Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol pun melepaskan mulutnya dari puting Baekhyun.

"Ahnn.." erang Baekhyun saat udara dingin menerpa putingnya yang sudah basah oleh air liur Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nurunin mulutnya, mengecup dada Baekhyun, lalu turun ke perut. Perlahan dia turun ke vagina Baekhyun yang sedang dielus-elus oleh jari Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun dengan nakalnya melebarkan vaginanya dengan dua jarinya, menampilkan pintu masuk vaginanya yang sudah basah oleh cairan cintanya.

"Masukin sperma kamu ke sini, Yeol." bisiknya manja sambil mencolek-colek vaginanya sendiri. Chanyeol langsung ngaceng. Disingkirkannya tangan Baekhyun dan dia langsung mengobok-obok vagina Baekhyun yang sudah agak becek itu dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhh...oohh.. auuhh Chanyeolllllhh...ahhnnn" jerit Baekhyun tak tahan. Lidah tebal Chanyeol sekarang sedang bermain-main di vaginanya sementara tangannya menggelitiki putingnya.

"Ouchh...ooohhh...ohhh...ohhhh...Channnn...Channn...mmm..." racau Baekhyun nikmat. Baekhyun makin basah sekarang. Cairan vaginanya sudah mengalir keluar sedemikian banyaknya. Chanyeol pun memasukkan satu jari ke vagina Baekhyun keluar masuk, menyiapkan vagina Baekhyun untuk dimasuki penisnya yang besar.

"Aahh...gakk...gakk..Channn...aku gak mau jari kamuuuuhhh...ahhnn.." Baekhyun menggeliat keenakan.

"Kamu maunya apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Penis... ahh.. aku mau penis kamu sayaangg.. mau penis kamuuu..." Baekhyun merengek. Vaginanya sudah tidak tahan mau digaruk oleh penis Chanyeol yang besar dan tegang itu.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosokkan kepala penisnya ke vagina Baekhyun. Rasanya nikmat gimana gitu melihat kepala penisnya mengkilat basah oleh cairan Baekhyun.

"Jangan cuma digesekkk Channiee... masukinnn..." rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah itu dengan satu hentakan.

"Auu!" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan saat Chanyeol akhirnya menyatukan tubuh mereka. Bisa dirasakannya selaput darahnya yang robek ditembus oleh penis Chanyeol. Digigitnya bibirnya menahan rasa sakit.

"Sakit ya sayang? Maaf ya sayang.. tahan sebentar ya?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun prihatin. Saat ini Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak bergoyang. Agak susah mengingat sekarang ini penisnya sedang dijepit oleh surga dunia. Entah sadar atau tidak tapi vagina Baekhyun sedari tadi berdenyut-denyut dan memijat penisnya. Seolah seperti ingin memerah spermanya agar cepat keluar membanjiri liang rahimnya.

"Kamu sudah boleh goyang, sayang..." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Dan Chanyeol pun mulai menggenjot vagina Baekhyun perlahan.

Keluar masuk, keluar masuk.

Suara yang dihasilkan antara peraduan alat kelamin mereka terdengar begitu menggoda hingga Chanyeol memperkeras temponya tusukannya untuk mendengar bunyi kecipak itu.

"Ahh...ooh... channn...lebih kerassshh.. nyaahhh...ohh...nyyaahhh...ahhnn.." desah Baekhyun.

"Sshh.. vagina kamu nikmat banget sayangggh.." racau Chanyeol, dicium-ciumnya leher Baekhyun sementara dia mengisap dada Baekhyun, meninggalkan jejak-jejak ungu di dada Baekhyun sebagai bukti kepemilikan.

Vagina Baekhyun begitu hangat, begitu rapat, begitu nikmat. Benar-benar membungkus penis Chanyeol dengan sempurna. Seolah lubang vagina Baekhyun itu diciptakan Tuhan hanya untuk menampung penis Chanyeol saja.

"Nyaahh..ahhh...lebih cepattt Chann...tumbuk lebih kerasss..." Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol untuk memperdalam tusukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerang keenakan. Penis Chanyeol betul-betul enak banget, Baekhyun gak pernah merasa senikmat ini. Agak menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu aja dia menyerahkan keperawanannya sama Chanyeol kalau ternyata bercinta rasanya seenak ini.

"Baek...Baekk...shh.."

"Chan... aku mau keluarrr...ohh..ohh...aahh.." Baekhyun mengetatkan vaginanya.

"Keluar saja...shh..." desis Chanyeol nikmat menikmati jepitan maut vagina Baekhyun. Digenjotnya vagina Baekhyun dengan tempo yang semakin keras. Baekhyun mendesah-desah menggeliat gak tahan vaginanya digenjot liar seperti itu.

"Nyyaaahhh...Aahhh...aaahhhh...!" Baekhyun kemudian menjerit nikmat tak tahan. Vaginanya mengeluarkan cairan bening membasahi penis Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalamnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dilanda orgasme yang datang. Dadanya membusung, vaginanya mengetat mencengkram penis Chanyeol yang masih menggenjotnya dengan tempo yang sama.

"Akh!" teriak Chanyeol saat merasakan jepitan vagina Baekhyun saat dia orgasme. Sperma Chanyeol muncrat keluar membasahi dinding vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi tembakan demi tembakan sperma panas di liangnya. Dikaitkannya lebih erat kedua kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol untuk lebih memperdalam tembakan sperma Chanyeol.

"Enak banget, Chann... uhhh.. emhh.." rintih Baekhyun keenakan dipenuhi sperma. Rasanya hangat, panas, bikin nyaman dan penuh.

"Tampung semua sperma aku sayang. Calon bayi kita... engghh..." Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan penisnya pelan. Diraupnya rakus bibir Baekhyun yang ranum itu sambil menunggui spermanya keluar semua. Setelah dirasa spermanya sudah keluar semua, Chanyeol pun hendak menarik keluar penisnya namun ditahan Baekhyun.

"Jangan dikeluarin dulu penis kamu, sayang. Biarkan aja dia hangat-hangatan di sarangnya." bisik Baekhyun setengah berdesah. "Sekalian buat nyumpal sperma kamu agar ga mengalir keluar, Chanyeol." lanjutnya yang membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

Tahu-tahu penisnya malah tegang lagi di lubang Baekhyun.

"Acchh... kok bangun lagi, Chan?" desah Baekhyun saat dirasakannya penis di vaginanya mengeras lagi.

"Hehehe.. habis keenakan sih di dalam sana. Sekali lagi ya, sayang?" Chanyeol meminta izin walaupun pinggulnya sudah mulai maju mundur sendiri.

"Mmmhh.. sayang...unhh.. aku nungging ya kali ini? Aku pernah baca kalau nungging bayinya lebih cepat jadi." ujar Baekhyun lalu dia merubah posisi nungging dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih nancap di vaginanya. Sensasinya sungguh tak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Belum lagi pemandangan surgawi yang sekarang sedang Chanyeol nikmati. Bokong Baekhyun yang penuh dan padat terpampang jelas di matanya. Dan liang vaginanya yang terhubung dengan penis Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengelus-elus daerah vagina itu.

"Aaahnnn.. kamu pegang apaan, Channieeeh..." pekiknya.

"Labia kamu, sayang." jawab Chanyeol.

"Udah...goyang cepat Chanyeoolll..." Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya manja, menggoda penis yang berada di dalamnya.

Alhasil Chanyeol langsung menggenjot Baekhyun lagi. Sperma yang berada di dalam vagina Baekhyun sampai meleleh-leleh belepotan di paha Baekhyun. Payudara Baekhyun yang bergelantungan itu pun tak lupa diremas oleh Chanyeol. Sesekali telunjuknya tak lupa menggelitiki puting Baekhyun.

"Chanyeoolllll... aaah... ahhh... kasih aku anak kamu Chann.. aahhh..." rintih Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang.. aku bakalan masukin anak aku dalam perut kamu sayang..." Chanyeol menambah tempo tusukannya. Suara becek kelamin yang menyatu pun semakin menggema dalam ruangan hotel itu, menambah gairah kedua remaja yang hormonnya sedang menggebu-gebu itu.

"Aahhnnn.. ouuhh... Chan.. aku mau keluar lagiihhh..." jerit Baekhyun. Goyangan pinggulnya mulai tak beraturan. Tak lama Baekhyun pun orgasme lagi diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Liang rahim Baekhyun benar-benar dipenuhi oleh sperma Chanyeol sekarang.

Mereka berdua menarik napas. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Dia merasa sangat lelah namun puas. Chanyeol mengecup wajah Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidur dulu, sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk lelah.

Untung besok hari minggu. Mereka bisa bersantai seharian atau membuat anak lagi. Yang Chanyeol inginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur. Diselimutinya Baekhyun kemudian dikecupnya lagi wajahnya.

Semoga Baekhyun hamil anaknya sehabis ini. Dia gak mau Baekhyun dijodohkan demi apapun. Baekhyun miliknya.

" _Sweet dreams, darling."_

TBC OR END?

.

.

a/n: kalau respon bagus bakal ada lanjutannya. kalau gak ya sampai sini saja. Makasih sudah baca karya AB. Read and Review yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven

.

.

Summary: Kata orang surga itu di telapak kaki ibu. Tapi malam ini, Chanyeol menemukan surganya yang lain.

Warning: ChanBaek GS fic, bahasa semi non-baku, gaje, enceh. PWP. AREA UMUR 21. YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR CLOSE TAB ATAU LANJUT TAPI RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI!

.

.

Chapter 2

Baekhyun terbangun karena merasakan guncangan-guncangan di tubuhnya. Benar saja, begitu matanya terbuka hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah Chanyeol yang keenakan sedang menikmati liang vaginanya yang sempit.

"Ouuchh.. Chanyeollhh.." rintih Baekhyun langsung menikmati sodokan penis Chanyeol, diketatkannya vagina miliknya membuat Chanyeol mendesis.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol yang terbangun duluan ternyata tidak sanggup menahan nafsunya. Siapa yang bisa menahan nafsunya kalau Baekhyun tidur menggelayut manja padanya sambil menggesek-gesekkan putingnya tidak sadar di dada Chanyeol.

"Lobang kamu sempurna banget sayang. Jepit terus penis aku.. sshh.." desis Chanyeol.

"Oohh...ahhnn.. mm..yeahh..Chan...penis kamu jugaahh..ahhnn..enak banget...gede..bikin aku penuh..." desah Baekhyun sambil memimilin-milin putingnya.

Mata Chanyeol terus terpaku pada alat kelamin mereka yang menyatu. Dilihatnya bagaimana penisnya terus masuk menyeruak ke vagina Baekhyun. Bekas sperma semalam yang tampak menngering di paha Baekhyun menambah gairah di dirinya.

"Mainin susu aku jugaaahh.." pinta Baekhyun memelas. Matanya nampak sayu berkabut nafsu. Disodorkannya payudara sintal miliknya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya ke payudara Baekhyun kemudian mulai mencumbui payudara tersebut. Tangannya meremas lembut payudara itu sementara kedua jempolnya memainkan kedua puting Baekhyun.

"Mmmhhh.. yaachhh...uuhh..." desah Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar setiap Chanyeol menjepit putingnya, dia malah refleks mengetatkan vaginanya. Vaginanya ingin memerah sperma Chanyeol lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk hamil anak Chanyeol. Yang ada dalam kepala Baekhyun hanyalah sperma sperma dan sperma. Dia ingin dibuahi oleh sperma Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Hyaahhh...!"

Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat tatkala Chanyeol mendadak mendorong naik pahanya, membukanya lebih lebar dan makin memperdalam dan mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Suara kecipak dan benturan dua kelamin mereka yang basah dan keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Aaaaahhhnngggg...nyaaahh...aahhhh...Chanyeolll...ouchhh.. ga kuaattt..." teriak Baekhyun keenakan kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan ke kiri. Baekhyun makin melenguh panjang penuh nikmat. Perutnya terasa sangat panas sekarang dan rangsangan yang datang terlalu bertubi-tubi.

"Aaahhhh...aku mau keluuuaarrrrhhh.." jerit Baekhyun lalu kemudian dia memuncratkan cairan cintanya sangat keras. Membasahi penis Chanyeol yang masih terus dengan semangat menyetubuhinya.

"Oohhh.. sayang...sayang... vagina kamu barusan enak bangeett.. sshh..." Chanyeol mendesis penuh nikmat. Sungguh, Baekhyun harus hamil anaknya. Dia benar-benar tidak rela kalau Baekhyun sampai dijodohkan dengan pria lain. Chanyeol tidak akan rela jika vagina Baekhyun dimasuki penis lain. Baekhyun miliknya sepenuhnya. Hanya dia yang boleh menyetubuhi Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Chann..mau anak kamuu..chan...mau anakkk...aahhh..." isak Baekhyun. Rasa nikmat yang mendera terlalu dahsyat.

"Iya.. sayang.. iya.. ini aku mau keluar..." Chanyeol menambah tempo gerakannya. Dirasakannya dia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Diraupnya bibir Baekhyun ganas.

"Banjiri rahim aku dengan spermamu sayangggg.. ahhhnnn..." Baekhyun menggeliat genit, pinggulnya bergoyang mengikuti tempo tusukan Chanyeol.

"Ini sayang..ini... ahh..."

Lahar panas Chanyeol kembali membasahi vagina Baekhyun. Sensasi paling nyaman yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan. Baekhyun menggeliat penuh birahi bagaikan jalang dalam masa suburnya.

"Mmmmhh...ahhh..."

"Sshh..." Chanyeol merasakan spermanya telah keluar semua dan hendak mencabut penisnya namun Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Jangan dicabut dulu.. Biarkan seperti ini dulu." ucap Baekhyun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Apapun yang terjadi pokoknya Baekhyun harus bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu baru pulang?" tanya Byun Donghae, ayah Baekhyun.

"Iya, ayah." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Kemana saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, yah."

"Lain kali kalau menginap lapor dulu. Ayah cemas." balas Donghae.

"Oh iya. Minggu depan, anak teman ayah balik dari Jerman. Anak yang mau dijodohkan ke kamu itu."

"Kenapa gak 10 tahun aja lagi baliknya?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hush! Kapan kamu dijodohkannya kalau begitu? Kamu mau jadi perawan tua?" tanya Donghae.

" _Aduh ayah anakmu ini sudah tak perawan lagiii.."_ batin Baekhyun.

"Aku ga mau dijodohkan ayah...Aku masuk kamar dulu!" Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya. Dalam hati dia hanya berdoa semoga ayahnya tidak menanyakan perihal ini pada Kyungsoo. Dia harus ngetext Kyungsoo sekarang juga untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

LINE CHAT

Baehyunnie: Kyung-ja!

Kyung: Ya

Baekhyunnie: kalau ayahku bertanya apakah kemarin aku menginap di tempatmu jawab saja iya!

Kyung: kau tidak menginap ditempatku

Baekhyunnie: isshhh aku tahu... bantu aku berbohong... (emoticon please)

Kyung: asal kau beritahu ke mana kau pergi kemarin

Baekhyunnie: aku ke hotel bersama chanyeolku kemarin.. (love) (love)

Kyung: Yak! jangan bilang kalian...

Baekhyunnie: ehehhehe.. kami (love) sudah (love) me. la. ku. kan. nyaaa~~~ (love) (shy) (love)

Kyung: seriusan?

Baekhyunnie: serius... aku minta dihamilin sama chanyeol soalnya papaku mau menjodohkan aku...aku ga mau.. jadi klo hamil kan perjodohan batal eheheheh...

Kyung: itu ide tergoblok yang pernah kudengar

Baekhyunnie: ahh.. kyung-ja ku sayang... andai kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya membuat anak...unh.. memikirkannya saja aku sudah basah lagi..

Kyung: eew.. geli abis, byun.. (hoek)

Baekhyunnie: kuharap kau segera mendapatkan pacar untuk melakukannya juga.. rasanya sangat nikmat... percayalah..

Kyung: eww...

Baekhyunnie: ehehehe

Baekhyun mengakhiri chatnya dengan Kyungsoo. Tangannya membelai pelan perutnya. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati semoga sudah ada anak Chanyeol dalam perutnya. Mereka sudah melakukannya sebanyak 3x. Baekhyun tak yakin apakah hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya hamil. Dan lagipula dia baru bisa mengetahui kehamilannya setelah dua minggu atau sebulan setelah berhubungan.

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kesal. Dia harus meningkatkan intensitas bercinta dengan Chanyeol tampaknya. Yah, dia gak protes sama sekali kok. Rasanya enak banget sih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

makasihhhh responnya.. karena abe senang abe update cepet.. gomawo.. RnR terus ya.. klo ada ide nc bs ditulis di review... makasihh..


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven

Summary: Kata orang surga itu di telapak kaki ibu. Tapi malam ini, Chanyeol menemukan surganya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Chanyeol bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini. Namun dia masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi malam minggu kemarin. Sungguh tidak dapat dia percaya kalau dia sudah kehilangan keperjakaanya dan berhasil merenggut keperawanan Baekhyun di saat yang bersamaan. Pacarnya yang baik-baik itu minta dihamilin, guys. Chanyeol sebagai laki-laki normal ditawarin begitu ya gila lah kalau nolak.

Kalau memikirkan basahnya dan kehangatan kewanitaan Baekhyun, rasanya mendadak penisnya menjadi keras kembali. Bayangan akan pinggul sintal Baekhyun yang maju mundur sendiri dan bagaimana penisnya ditelan oleh vagina Baekhyun yang ketat dan licin serta desahan manja Baekhyun itu pun sukses membuatnya tegang.

"Aduh, sialan! Kok jadi tegang, sih?" Maki Chanyeol pada tenda di celananya.

"Masa iya aku harus tenangin adek sekarang?" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Waktunya tidak akan cukup. Dan sebagai siswa beasiswa akan tidak elit sekali kalau dia telat.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol pun akhirnya memesan ojek online ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Semoga ntar abang ojeknya ga ngerasa ada yang nonjol-nonjol di pantatnya.

Chanyeol menaruh tasnya di antara dia dan ojek onlinenya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia mencoba membayangkan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya mual dan menghilangkan ereksinya, tapi percuma. Adeknya masih tegang di sana gak mau tenang sama sekali hingga tiba di rumah Baekhyun.

Untungnya Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil di kursi penumpang. Chanyeol pun dengan kikuk mencoba menutupi ereksinya dengan tas. Bahkan ketika menyetir pun, tasnya masih dengan setia berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Chan, kamu nyetir sambil mangku tas gitu emang gak repot?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat Chanyeol nyetirnya seperti agak kerepotan gitu.

"Haha..gak kok sayang." Chanyeol sweatdrop.

"Sini tasnya taro di belakang aja." Baekhyun mengambil tas Chanyeol.

"EH!!" jerit Chanyeol malu.

Tendanya terekspos sudah.

 _Mampus._ _Ketahuan kalau dia lagi ereksi._ Baekhyun kaget melihat adek Chanyeol yang tegang dan masih terbungkus celana. "Kok kamu bisa tegang, sayang!?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"I..itu.. aku keinget kejadian pas malam minggu." jawab Chanyeol malu.

"Gitu aja kamu udah ereksi?"

"I-iya... habis badan kamu seksi banget, sayang." Chanyeol malu abis tapi mau apalagi udah ketahuan.

"Mau...aku bantu tenangin gak adiknya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membelai celana Chanyeol.

"Se-sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Iya, udah tegang gitu. Sayang kalau spermanya kebuang percuma. Mending dipakai buat hamilin aku, kan?" goda Baekhyun manja.

 _"Ya, Tuhan berapa negara yang dulu pernah aku selamatkan di kehidupan masa laluku?"_ Chanyeol menangis bahagia dalam hati.

"Cari jalan sepi, Chan.. terus parkir di situ."

Tak lama pun mereka menemukan jalanan sepi dan tak banyak mobil yang lalu lalang.

"Euh, nampaknya posisi kita sangat sulit. Aku harus nunggang kamu. Woman on top gitu, Chan. Baringin kursi kamu." Baekhyun memberi instruksi.

Chanyeol menidurkan kursi mereka, sementara Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan menarik turun celana dalamnya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya.

"Buka celana kamu juga, Chan. Keluarin adek kamu."

"I-iya sayang.." kata Chanyeol terbata-bata. Matanya fokus pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengulum jarinya sendiri kemudian memainkannya di liang vaginanya.

"Sayang, bantu dong~ Jangan diliatin aja!" Baekhyun merujuk kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Jari-jari Chanyeol pun bekerja masuk ke vagina Baekhyun yang mulai basah itu.

"Eumhh~~" erang Baekhyun nikmat.

"Enak sayang?" tanya Chanyeol yang makin seru mengobok-obok vagina Baekhyun sementara satu tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Enakkhh... terusshh sayang~~ aahnn iyaahh.. disituuhh.." desah Baekhyun.

"Sempit banget vagina kamu sayang... jari-jari aku aja rasanya sesak, apalagi kalau penis aku.." puji Chanyeol.

"Iya, udah udah...aku mau nunggangin kamu sekarang Chanyeol~" tutur Baekhyun penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun mengikat naik roknya ke atas pinggang dan manjat ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Diposisikannya vaginanya tepat di atas lubang vaginanya. Dibelai-belainya pelan penis Chanyeol kemudian dituntunnya masuk ke dalam liangnya.

"Oohhh~~" desah Baekhyun saat merasakan penis Chanyeol kembali membelah lubangnya.

"Aahh!" erang Chanyeol nikmat. Benar-benar kenikmatan surgawi.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol kemudian mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun.

Suara tepukan antara pantat Baekhyun dan paha Chanyeol pun mulai bergema dalam mobil.

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK_

"Aaaahhhnnn--Chanyeoolll!!" rengek Baekhyun. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Dia ingin Chanyeol juga menusuknya dari bawah bersamaan dengan goyangan pantatnya.

Chanyeol yang seakan mengerti pun langsung memajukan pinggulnya dan menusuk Baekhyun dari bawah.

"Ahh!! Nnyaahhh!! Nyaaah!! Chaaannn.." jerit Baekhyun nikmat. Vaginanya berdenyut-denyut kemudian menegang mencengkram penis Chanyeol di dalamnya. Oh, rasanya benar-benar sesak dan penuh di dalam liang vagina Baekhyun.

Tumbukan demi tumbukan terus Chanyeol hantarkan ke dalam Baekhyun. Bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain sementara tangan Chanyeol merayap masuk ke dalam baju seragam Baekhyun dan meremas-remas dada montok Baekhyun. Dipilin-pilinnya puting Baekhyun hingga tegang.

"Uahhhh... Chanyeolllhh..." desah Baekhyun. Pinggangnya melakukan gerakan memutar di penis Chanyeol dan menambah sensasi nikmat mereka berdua.

"GRAHH!!" geram Chanyeol kemudian menembakkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun tergelonjak pelan. Vaginanya memerah habis sperma demi sperma yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Hnnhh.. keluarin semuanya sayangg.. keluarin dalam rahim akuuu.." Baekhyun mencumbu Chanyeol penuh nafsu.

Sekarang penampilan mereka sangat berantakan. Baekhyun mengambil napasnya dulu sebelum dia menggapai-gapai tasnya mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya.

 _Vagina plug._

Mata Chanyeol membola.

"Buat nyumpal sperma kamu dalam aku sayang." Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Tak kusangka akan berguna secepat ini." Baekhyun mengerling nakal.

Perlahan Baekhyun naik mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dan sebisa mungkin menahan sperma Chanyeol agar tak mengalir keluar dengan cara seperti menahan pipis. Mata Chanyeol tak berhenti mengikuti pergerakan jari-jari Baekhyun yang memasukkan plug itu ke dalam vaginanya. Kemudian Baekhyun melap penis Chanyeol dan memasukkannya kembali ke celana Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memakai kembali celana dalamnya. Dirapikannya rambutnya dan disemprotkannya parfum ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ayo, berangkat ke sekolah?" Senyum Baekhyun manis.

Chanyeol yakin dia tidak akan bisa fokus pada pelajaran hari ini.

 _Baekhyun ke sekolah dengan spermaku tersumpal di vaginanya._

TBC


End file.
